User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Taoh, the Bringer of Fear
Taoh, the Bringer of Fear is a custom champion in the SMNK custom champion series. Gameplay Taoh is an attempt at creating a melee-based marksman (as contradictory as it may sound) based on inducing fear. Unlike at creating a bruiser bot lane, Taoh retains a marksman-based, and thus ranged, kit. All his skills are based on maximizing his passive, Fear Empowering, with Dark Pressure giving him a free hit, Deadland Walker allowing him to refresh its cooldown, and Chaotic Knuckle giving true damage when used in combination with it. Taoh's ultimate applies an extra effect that forces the enemies to flee from him while he's under its effect. Taoh's relative strengths lie in his high damage, crowd control, and lack of melee-range weakness as well as his resourcelessness. However, Taoh's range leaves much to be desired even with Fear Empowering, and he lacks in the ability to escape enemy champions, with Deadland Walker's slow working only in engage scenarios and Chaotic Knuckle playing into his range problem with the marksmen on the higher-end of the range scale after its burst is done. Abilities Taoh's basic attacks gain 425 range (total 550 range) and deal of their base damage in the line. The line is always 550 units long even if the target is at a closer range. |description2 = If Taoh has over 50 Fury, Fear Empowering consumes 50 Fury to force every unit hit to Taoh for 1 second. |description3 = Taoh's resource bar displays Fury. Taoh gains 5 Fury every time he uses a basic attack. He also gains 1 Fury for each enemy hit by Fear Empowering outside the attack's target (increased to 5 for champions). Fury wears off at a rate of 5 per half-second when out of combat for 5 seconds or more. |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting = Fear Empowering is an autoattack modifier that changes his basic attacks into unit-targeted linear area of effects. |additional = Fear Empowering only applies on-hit effects to the attack target. }} Taoh fires a pulse of dark energy in a line. Enemies hit are dealt magic damage and are marked for 3 seconds. Fear Empowering detonates the mark to apply the flee effect for no cost, and can be applied regardless of its cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = 6 |range = 825 |speed = 1500 |targeting= Dark Pressure is a direction-targeted linear pass-through skillshot. |projectile= true |spelleffects= aoe |spellshields= will block the ability. |additional= }} Taoh creates a Deadland aura around him for the next 3 seconds. While in the Deadland, Taoh gains movement speed, and enemy champions are slowed while he is walking towards them. |description2= Taoh can use Fear Empowering on enemies in the Deadland who have it on cooldown, but it doesn't apply the area of effect damage and the flee effect, instead reducing the on-target cooldown by 1 second. |description3= If an enemy in the Deadland has been affected by a effect from Fear Empowering, Deadland 's slow effect is increased. |leveling = |leveling3= |cooldown = 12 |range = 550 |targeting= Deadland Walker is a self-buff. |projectile= |spelleffects= |spellshields= |additional= Taoh cannot use the Fury-empowered Fear Empowering by attacking an enemy in the Deadland who has Fear Empowering on cooldown. }} Taoh swings a punch in a 60° cone in target direction, dealing physical damage and to 550 units away from him over second. |description2= If an enemy champion is hit by a Fear Empowering attack targeted at them and Chaotic Knuckle within 3 seconds (no matter the order), an area of effect is created around them, dealing true damage and all enemies hit 275 units away from them over second. |leveling = |leveling2= % AD}} |cooldown = 17 |range = 425 |targeting= Chaotic Knuckle is a direction-targeted conic area of effect ability. |projectile= false |spelleffects= aoe |spellshields= will block the ability. |additional= }} Taoh lets out a loud battle roar after a second channel, dealing magic damage to all enemy units in a 45° cone. Fear Empowering's on-target cooldown for all enemies hit is refreshed. Taoh also gains 10 Fury for each enemy champion hit. |description2 = Taoh's next Fear Empowering within 7 seconds targets every enemy unit possible, deals bonus physical damage to all enemy units hit, and its duration is doubled. (Champions can only be damaged once by this multi-targeted '''Fear Empowering' even if they were hit by 2 or more beams.)'' |leveling = % of the target's maximum health)}} |leveling2= % of the target's maximum health)}} |cooldown = 100 |range = 875 |targeting= Terror's Warcry is a direction-targeted conic area of effect and a self-buff. |projectile= false |spelleffects= aoe |spellshields= will block the ability. |additional= }} Lore The Shadow Isles are home to many fearsome tales and folklore, but ever since the fateful moment, few spirits had actually come into birth there, on their own, brought to life simply by magic. Taoh is a source of nightmares to even the most powerful fighters in the world. His thirst for carnage, slaughter and ruin in battle is so obvious to the eye - even that of the unversed in the arts of reading aura - that the moment he appeared, Ionian and Noxian alike knew he was more of a threat than the rival nation. Nobody has yet managed to stop Taoh's mindless rampage, and all people he laid eyes on eventually found themselves crying under his heel before fainting from the pain, or escaped from him as teary, scared and scarred versions of their former selves. All the most powerful nations are trailing his position, both afraid to give one of their men to him and trying to gain the edge by using the chaos he creates. But like a force of nature, Taoh's power is not meant to be harnessed, and he relishes in showing humans the futility of their attempts at resisting his power. Change Log % of the target's maximum health)}} magic damage. ** Basic attack damage bonus changed to % of the target's current health)}} from % of the target's maximum health)}}. ;04/09/2016 * Fear Empowering ** Con consume 50 Fury to force all units hit to flee Taoh. * Dark Pressure ** Removed range scaling on Fury. ** Added: mark can apply Fear Empowering's flee effect with no cost. * Deadland Walker ** Added cooldown tooltip: 12 seconds. ** Removed attack speed bonus and movement speed bonus increase while moving towards enemy champions. The slow is increased if they were affected by a effect from Fear Empowering. ** Taoh now creates an aura around him that slows enemies in it while he's walking towards them. It also enables Fear Empowering regardless on the on-target cooldown on enemies inside, but loses the area of effect damage and fear to reduce the on-target cooldown instead. * Chaotic Knuckle ** Removed stun from Fear Empowering combo effect. ** Reduced damage from Fear Empowering combo effect to % AD}} from % AD}}. Now deals its damage in an area of effect that also knocks units away from the target. * Aura of Domination ** Bonus damage increased to % of the target's maximum health)}} from % of the target's maximum health)}}. ** Buff duration reduced to 7 seconds from 8. ** Removed AD steroid. ** Removed doubled bonus damage and fear on Fear Empowering. ** Added: Activating the skill has Taoh let out a battle roar, forcing targets to flee from him and refreshing Fear Empowering's on-target cooldown. Taoh gains Fury for each champion hit. ** Added: Taoh generates Fury while empowered. ;02/09/2016 * Released }} Category:Custom champions